


I want a devil in skin tight leather....

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biker!Stephanie, Country-Gal!Mickie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie is swept off her feet by the local Biker chick.AU.





	I want a devil in skin tight leather....

“Hey... order up.”

It’s the fourth time Mickie’s spaced out in a ten-minute interval and she sighs to herself as she she gathers the check, noting the table, looking for who she was serving. 

“.... Ah, jeez.”

“What? You’ve been starin’ for the past twenty minutes... go feed the girl already...”

Flick is smirking even as she gives Mickie a shove in the girl’s direction, watching Mickie fluff her curling brown hair and smooth down her jean shorts and check shirt, smirking slightly. The girl was a little strange but sweet in her way. 

The Biker chick looks up as Mickie approaches, cold, near ice-blue eyes, meet soft brown and a smirk forms. She can see the girl is shaking and speaks somewhat softly. 

“I don’t bite ya know...”

The woman moves, sitting up a little more, the brown hair swept into her ponytail pushed over her shoulder with an easy shrug, the tip of her tongue trailing over her lips as she makes eye-contact with Mickie again. 

Mickie, still struck dumb, smiles a little shyly, placing the woman’s order in front of her, a slap on the ass from a passing male customer jolting her forward enough to collide with the other woman, her hand coming to rest on the leather top the woman wore, a thumb grazing her collarbone. 

“Sorry...”

“.... He will be... what’s your name Cupcake?”

“Mickie...”

“Well, keep my order warm will ya, I’ll be back soon...”

Before she can think enough to stop her the other woman is gone, her voice loud as she calls after the customer.

“Hey asshole...”

The man turns just in time to connect with the woman’s fist, a flurry of fighting breaking out until the man curses and runs, his voice loud as he leaves.

“Man, fuck that bitch...”

“With your tiny dick? I don’t think so.”

The woman’s retort is sharp and she half-snorts, rolling her shoulders even as she heads back inside.

“I... I don’t even know...”

“Name’s Stephanie, yes I’m single and yes I will go out with you tonight.”

Stephanie’s smirk is clear even as she settles to eat, pushing out the seat opposite.

“Join me?”


End file.
